


Living as a Survivor

by Merfilly



Series: Predation [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator 2 (1990)
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Epistolary, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona is Mike's mail drop, she's a single mom, and then she's contacted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living as a Survivor

Leona put Mike's latest package to the side. She worried over him, but as long as the packages came, she would keep them safe, ready to use the information when the time came. The man had spent her daughter's entire childhood hunting the Hunters, learning, and interfering with them. Leona knew, one of these years, he was going to come face to face with one again, instead of just spoiling the Hunt, and then the packages would stop.

Ella was going into college this year, put there by the money the government had paid her to shut up about that summer. Leona's lips thinned at the memory, but at least Ella believed enough to choose her college from among those in colder climates. Daniella Geralda, named for both her teammates who had died that week, sometimes thought her mother was a little touched, but she'd listened on that much.

She went through the rest of the mail, flicking the bills to one side to be paid, trashing the advertisements, and setting the magazines in their tidy pile to be read. Then, as she got to the last letter, she was puzzled. It was a personal letter, addressed to her in flowing script, from an 'A. Woods'. As far as she knew, she did not know anyone of that name, but curiosity prompted her to open the envelope as she walked to her recliner to settle in.

 _Ms. Cantrell,_

 _I do apologize for contacting you so precipitously, but as Major Schaefer has recently passed away, and Detective Harrigan is a man with no permanent address, you were left as the sole point of contact I could find for a situation I recently survived. The government is being rather close-mouthed, but a man named Garber gave me your address as a person who might be willing to help me sort through the issues connected to my recent contract._

 _If I may meet you, please just reply to the address I provided at the top of this letter._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Alexa Woods_

Leona was glad of two things. Ella was off with her friends, and she was already sitting. Because there was only one reason those three names would be in a letter together. She looked to where she had dropped Mike's package, and wondered if she should try to get a hold of him. He'd have more insight for her, after all.

No, Leona would meet the woman first, wondering if she had been spared for a pregnancy too, or if she had never been armed like that girl from South America. Maybe, just maybe, the woman writing her had been a survivor like Mike, able to face the things down on her own.

Leona looked back at the elegant penmanship, spotting the few points of the pen resting too hard on the paper. Irene, God rest her poor soul, could probably have analyzed it better, but Leona's gut feeling was that the incident was quite recent in Ms. Woods' past.

She would need support, and Leona was not one to ignore that. She rose and went to the writing desk, gathering pen and paper to make a reply inviting the woman to join her for a few days so that they could converse.


End file.
